Group Meeting Gone Wrong
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: A titan reveals their homosexuality and a certain someone causes commotion. Now, she's left feeling some type of way with more things on her mind. Rated M because I wanted to rate it M.


I wanted to write a stop the crosses more bounderies than I usually do. So this has more stereotypes, but don't take it seriously. Also, I'm not sure if I should make this a full story. It stays a one-shot unless you guys want a story.

* * *

All the titans were crowded into the main room, focusing their attention to the half-bee who was waiting patiently.  
Herald shushed them. "Shut up so we can hear what Bee-baby has to say."  
Bumblebee put her hands on her hips. "Yeah everyone. SHUT UP!"  
They quieted down.  
Robin walked over to her, wanting limelight also.  
"I'll be by your side, Bee."  
She gave him a sideways look. "You don't even know what I wanna say."  
"So?"

Bee shook her head. "Just go sit down with everyone else."  
"Why should I?" Robin whined.  
"Because I said so!" She snapped. In fear, Robin quickly sat down. "Finally. Now, before I say this, you all need to know that I don't want your view of me to change after this. Alright?"

They began muttering.  
"If it's something strange..." Jinx mumbled.  
Bee tapped her foot. "ALRIGHT?!"  
They all nodded.  
She smiled. "Alright. So... I want to make this easy to understand, but its so hard. I spent a month thinking about this and I've come to the concl-"  
"Hurry up!" Kid Flash yelled, being impatient.  
Bumblebee resisted the urge the sting him. "And... I'm a lesbian."  
"Whaaaaaaaat?" They all gasped.  
"No wonder you didn't want this!" Speedy yelled.

Speedy then stood up and began pelvic-thrusting in her general direction. "That's the only way you could resit ME!"  
"Will you shut up, you damn moron?" Bee shouted at him, already regretting admitting it to a crowd.

Speedy shrugged and flew back onto the couch lazily.  
"This is how I get head." He said to Jericho, who was sitting beside him.  
The blond boy scooted down and closer to Kole, grossed out.  
Bee shook her head and sighed.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Beast Boy asked nicely.  
Bumblebee blushed and bit her lip, nodding.  
"Is she b-"  
"SPEEDY!" They all chided.  
Speedy threw his hands up.  
"How do you know what I was gonna say?! Is she butch?!" He asked loudly.  
Bee blinked. "W-what?"  
"Ya know, one's feminine and the other's manly. You the manly one?"  
Raven replied for Bee. "Who told you that foolishness?"

Speedy scoffed. "The Internet. DUH."  
"Can't believe the Internet." Raven piped up.  
"Of course I can." He turned back to Bee. "Something tells me your the butch of the relationship."  
"I said to shut up!" Bee yelled at him again.  
"You know," Speedy started, "That can work with gay guys too."

Bee rubbed her temples, taking a deep breath.  
"What?"  
Speedy held a hand out for emphasize as he talked. "Ya know, one guy where's dresses and stuff and talks like a girl while the other is all tough and muscular."  
Bee sighed. "That isn't true, stupid."

"Of course it is." Speedy said again. "It's not that much different for lesbians like yourself. You see, one girl wears frilly pink stuff and acts like a normal girl. The other girl acts like a total guy, wearing pants and shit."  
"Your point being?"  
"You are clearly the manly lesbian of your relationship."

Bumblebee clenched her fists.  
"I'm not none of that. She doesn't like pink and frills, I don't like pink an frills. We both wear skirts AND pants!"  
Robin ran over to Bee's side.  
"Don't make me send you to homosexuality sensitivity training." He directed to Speedy.  
Aqualad sighed. "He's already been to Racial Sensitivty, Religious Sensitivity, Cultural Sensitivity. Just send him, bro!"  
Bee sighed and backed away.

"I don't need any damn sensitivity training!" Speedy shouted. "It's all bull crap anyway!"  
"Don't use that language with me!" Robin yelled back.

"No more fighting!" Cyborg shouted, being the big brother of them all.  
Speedy frowned. "Fine... Let's just let Bumblebee teach me... I want her to teach me other things," He winked. "But that's out of question now that she's homosexual."  
Bumblebee stepped up. "Now? I've been a lesbian but failed to realize it. Now are their any questions?"  
Speedy's hand shot up.  
She tried to ignore him. "Any hands?"  
Starfire's hand lifted uncertainly.  
Bumblebee pointed to her. "Yeah, Star?"  
"Will we meet this new friend?"  
"No no no no." Bee answered quickly. She doesn't need them embarrassing her.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.  
"I'm just not." She replied, then changed the subject. "Any other questions?"  
"Pick me, pick me!" Speedy cried out, waving his head in the air. Bee still ignored him.  
"Anyone else?"  
Jericho has scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Bee accepted it and read it over.  
'Come with me to my GSA meeting later. They good people to talk with.' She didn't even know Jericho went to those. Bee nodded towards him and put the note it her pocket for later. "Is that it?"  
Speedy decided just to blurt out his question.  
"DO YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAVE A SEX TAPE YET?"

Everyone turned to Speedy and stared.  
Bumblebee folded her arms. "What?"  
He looked around, taking a second look at each guy.  
"Don't tell me you weren't wondering. Pantha?"  
Pantha growled. " For the last time, I am not a lesbian nor a man, you sick bastard!" She started mumbling things in Spanish as Red Star patted her shoulder.  
Bumblebee scowled deeply. "What do you mean by that, Speedy?"  
He stood up and walked over, pushing her aside.  
"Most lesbians have their intimate moments taped. With toys and all that good stuff." He motioned towards the fuming Bee, "Wouldn't you want to know if she and her girlfriend, or girlfriends if we're lucky, started their tape?"  
Jinx stood up. "If that isn't the most dumbest thing that came out your mouth... BARELY ANY LESBIANS FILM SEX!"  
Speedy stared at her. "I always knew you were a lesbian."  
Her jaw dropped. "I am not fuc-"

"What's a sex tape?" Kole asked innocently.  
"Before that, what's sex?" Beast Boy asked just as innocently. He's heard of sex but doesn't exactly know what it is. The rest of the titans stared at them, none really wanting to explain.

Speedy rubbed his hands together.  
"Sexual activity, children, is what happens when you have a boner and a chick is willing to suck it. Now after that is sex, where you take y-"  
"Speedy!" They snapped before he could get graphic. And Speedy **WILL** get graphic.  
He frowned. "Just look them in a room and pop in a tape. They'll learn together..."  
"You are sick. Very, very sick." Bushido chided.  
Speedy waved him off. "Oh shut up, ninja boy! All those babes I've seen in Japanese porn."  
Bushido's jaw dropped. "Ew. Very, very sick... I'm a samurai in fact."  
Bumblebee sighed, all attention off her.  
Beast Boy had another question. "What's porn?"  
Kole nodded in agreement, question on her face.  
"Who wants to take my idea and lock them in a room?" Speedy asked, getting no response.  
Cyborg shook his head. "They didn't grown up around this. Its not up to us to introduce them."  
"You suck!" Beast Boy called, irritated.  
Robin stood up again. "Order! We will have them take a Health Ed class next week! Agreed?"  
Every nodded, Beast Boy having heard of Health Ed from TV.  
Bumblebee rolled her eyes.

"I still say we should just lock them in a room." Speedy grumbled.  
"How about we lock you in a room instead?" Bee suggested. Everyone agreed to that.

Speedy shook his head. "C'mon! All you are sucking my d-"  
He was slapped by Kid Flash.  
Speedy frowned, but decided against starting something.  
Bumblebee clapped her hands.  
"Back to our meeting. Any objections to my homosexuality?"  
Herald raised his hand.  
Bee gasped. You object?"  
His mouth opened. "Huh? Never! I was just wondering how long you and your girl been going out, Bee-baby."  
Bumblebee bit her lip. "A week." She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't mean to lead y-"  
He burst out laughing. "What? You thought I.."  
"Nope." She replied quickly.  
He sat back and laughed. "Oh no, baby... Not interested."

"I'm a lesbian so this isn't embarrassing." She tells herself before glaring at him. "Why? No no... Don't answer, I'm sorry."

Herald shrugged, folding his arms.

No one else really had anything to say.  
"Well then." Bee gave a smile. "I want to thank most of you for still respecting me and such-"

"WHY BEE, WHY?!" Speedy yelled. "WHHHHHY?!"  
They stared at him in humor, as he yelled.  
The twins muttered to each other, teasing their teammate.  
Bee rolled his eyes, knowing this wouldn't be easy.  
"Boy, what's wrong with you?"  
He slapped Jericho's thigh, freaking the boy out.  
"Why are you lez?! Why don't you like this? I had my eyes set on ya! Why you no like?!"  
Bee rubbed her face, groaning.  
"I wouldn't like you straight anyway."  
"Is it cuz I'm ginger?!" He shouted.  
Bumblebee reached her hand towards the stingers but dropped it.  
"Ugh."

Jericho was really freaked out now. He scribbled Bee another note.  
'The GSA meeting starts in half an hour. We should go now.'

Bumblebee quickly nodded.  
"Yeah... Meeting adjourned. Go about you business."  
Speedy continued stomping around and acting a fool, his hands 'accidentally' groping girls.  
"Touch me and I kill you." Argent growled.

Hot Spot nodded. "Yeah, touch her and I make sure you're dead."  
Bumblebee used that distraction to grab Jericho and run out through the nearest exit.


End file.
